


Hiding For Given Reasons

by NicoSavage24



Series: Thelma and Louise [11]
Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Domestic Charlynch, Domestic Charlynch is life, Eventual Happy Ending, F/F, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 21:26:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19281496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NicoSavage24/pseuds/NicoSavage24
Summary: A deafening scream from Charlotte spooks Becky to the core.





	Hiding For Given Reasons

“Quinoa, quinoa, gotta love quinoa.” Becky hums and sings away at her love for quinoa as she pours the remaining batter for quinoa pancakes on the hot and heated pan on the stove, meanwhile alps using the spatula to scramble the white eggs on the plate and press down on the bacon. 

She then uses the spatula to take the pancakes, the scrambled eggs, and crispy bacon and place it on a pair of plates, for her and Charlotte. She finished the preparing for her and Charlotte’s breakfast with a good, old fashioned orange juice. Just as she poured into her glass, a deafening shriek comes from upstairs, a shriek so loud that it could have shattered a glass. Becky becomes that spooked thanks to the scream, she let the box of orange juice fall right out her hands and to the ground, spilling out in the wooden tile.

“Charlotte?” Becky becomes alerted by the scream from upstairs, which might have came from Charlotte since she was finishing up in the bathroom. 

Becky quickly ran upstairs to the master bedroom, eyes looking all over the place. Her heart pounding so loud she might hear it as well. She got near the bathroom where Charlotte was currently in where she hears some sniffles and shudders from inside.

“Charlie? You okay, babe?” After silently listening in some sniffles come out of Charlotte, Becky knocked on the door, hoping to see if she’s okay.

Charlotte was by the sink, wiping her mouth and repeatedly quavering. The knock on the door added on to it. She quietly locked the door and then turns the knob on the sink to let the water pour out as a distraction to cancel out her tears.

“Yeah, Becks. I’m okay. I’m coming down in a second.” Charlotte, puts on a fake normal act, despite her constant breathing and emotional voice.

“You don’t seem fine. What’s wrong, lass?” Becky scrunched her face knowing that Charlotte is not okay.

“It’s fine, Becky. I’ll be down in a second.” Charlotte closed her eyes and her voice got a bit deeper.

“Your telling me your fine and I can hear that you sound like you been crying. Something is up, what is the matter?” Becky leaned by the door, and already figuring that Charlotte is clearly hiding something.

“It’s nothing. Just go back downstairs.” Charlotte responded back but a twinge in her throat caught her.

“You know me already, Charlotte. You know I’m not doing that.” Becky already taking notice of Charlotte’s hidden issue, refuses to leave this alone. She looks on sternly.

“Becky....” Charlotte made a plea for Becky to leave this matter alone.

“Looks like I’m going to stay right here until you come out of there. Because I know you can not stay inside forever. Sooner or later, you’ll come out.” Becky made a stern-like warning to Charlotte.

Charlotte had her back towards the door with her hands brushing her hair and her lips slightly quivering. Clearly, there is something truly big forming in the mind of one Charlotte Flair.

“I hate when your like this. When you try to shut me out the bubble when you got a problem brewing. Whatever you are going through, I can try my best to help and figure it all out. Isn’t that why we got married in the first place?” Becky folded her arms and appeared very worried and bothered that Charlotte is not telling her what’s made her sad.

Charlotte continued to listen by the door as Becky continue to explain that no matter how drastic this situation may be, they will work it out, as they always been through every problem directed towards them.

“Charlotte, no matter what happens, we got each other. So what issue you have, I can’t help you if you don’t say anything. And locking yourself in the bathroom won’t help. So please, just talk me, love.” Becky spoke softly, hoping that Charlotte comes to her senses.

Charlotte drew a deep breath and wiped her tears and sniffles away as she knows staying inside the bathroom won’t help a bit.

Becky sits back down on the bed, only to freeze her stance by noticing the lock on the bathroom door unlocking, and the knob turning. 

The door finally opens as Charlotte walks out, still clearly upset at what’s going on. She looked down on the floor, not facing Becky. She had one had behind her back as she closed the door and stand on her back.

“I’m pregnant.” Charlotte slowly mentioned the two words while tears run down her face. She revealed what was behind her back, which was a pregnancy test stick with two blue lines.

Becky was beside herself. Her eyes grew large and her heart rapidly beating. She quickly placed two hands on her mouth in complete heart-stopping shock as she gasped.

“Your... pregnant?” A stunned and shocked facade is on Becky’s face.

“Mhmmm...” Charlotte is so riddled with emotions, nodded her head while her teary eyes were on the ground.

“I thought after all the times we tried... all the visits to the clinic, all the failed tests, I thought it was all over.” Becky frantically wiped her eyes, pointing out the failed attempts of her and Charlotte conceiving a child.

“Me too. I knew something was up when I started throwing up on the cruise.” Charlotte pointed out on the recent vacation on a cruise ship, most of that time, she spent throwing up.

“I thought it was sea sickness.” Becky chuckled while still tearfully processing the fact that she and Charlotte are finally going to have a child.

“I guess not.” Charlotte lightly chuckled, only to slid down the door and crouched on the ground, began to start crying again.

“Hey, why all the tears? We finally getting a baby, Charlie. Why are you not happy?” Becky moved her way down to the floor where she comforted Charlotte. She grabbed Charlotte’s hand and intertwined with hers.

She felt her insides including her heart trembled at the Charlotte crying despite a miracle of finally having a child to call their own.

“I am. I’m so happy. But then again, I’m scared.” Charlotte laid her red, teary eyes onto Becky, happy yet afraid that she’s going to have a baby.

“Scared of what?” Becky scrunched her face.

“We are young and we have plenty of time. What if this all going too fast? What if i screw up? I’m not ready for all of this. That’s why I’m scared.” Charlotte stammers around her reason of being scared, considering how she and Becky are young but nowhere near ready to bring a boy or girl into the world.

“You know I thought you were hiding a secret that you were a killer or you were hiding a dead body?” Becky attempts to calm Charlotte down with a joke concerning her own suspicions.

“Really, Becks?” Charlotte sniffled but manage to giggle at her wife’s funny attempts to make her feel better.

“I had to make you laugh. But I know, I’m scared too. We are still young and wild but then again we faced tougher roadblocks and guess what, we managed to jump over it. This is going to be our toughest battle yet, though you don’t have to feel that way, because we are going to do this together. Becky have a glaring smile, letting Charlotte know that she isn’t alone.

“You seem confident even though your scared.” Charlotte wanted to know how Becky is calm despite her admitting she is scared too about raising a child.

“Trust me love, My blood is quivering right now. Hell, we been through a lot together. Our marriage is one of those reasons. If anything, when we said our vows to each other, I envisioned this very moment. Now this is a battle that I know we can come out of, with a baby of course.” Becky made a hesitant look on her face, knowing how the road will be tough these next nine to ten months, but gave a positive smile back to Charlotte, that they can survive. She kissed the knuckles on Charlotte’s hand for good measure.

“I can’t believe we are having a baby.” Charlotte hiccuped only to bask in with a cheery smile towards Becky as the realization of having a child is finally happening.

“I can’t believe I’m going to finally have a child with the most beautiful person I call my wife and my soulmate.” Becky rubbed foreheads with Charlotte’s own, she then planted a kiss on there.

“We are going to make such awesome parents.” Charlotte cupped Becky’s cheeks, excited that she and Becky are going to become parents.

“We should celebrate with breakfast. Even though the food is cold as hell.” Becky kept her warming smile, wanting to celebrate with breakfast, only to know that their breakfast downstairs is already cold, also forgetting about the spilled orange juice on the floor.

“Cold or not, I’m still hungry.” Charlotte rubbed her stomach, her hunger is evident.

“Did you just vomited a storm in there?” Becky furrowed her eyebrows, her face showing her an irked reaction, pointing out how weird Charlotte is for craving a hunger after just experiencing morning sickness.

“So? You mentioned breakfast. Fair is fair.” Charlotte tilt her head and laughed.

“This is going to be a long nine months.” Becky whiningly nestled close to Charlotte. 

“Better get used to it.” Charlotte smirk close to Becky’s lips, giving her the heads up.

“I’ll give you one better.” Becky responds with a welcoming, loving kiss to Charlotte.

Becky and Charlotte added a new chapter where it be rocky, it may get difficult, but it will all go boldly well in the end, as they will welcome a bundle of joy real soon.


End file.
